Playtime
by Divine Child
Summary: Oneshot. Enrique's way of getting his girlfriend from dying of boredom was to be playful. Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**A/N: Here's the Chandra/Enrique lemon for ASlavetoWords. Hope you love it! and please ignore my crappy Italian. the translator I found was the first one on hand at the moment. **

**

* * *

**

Boredom.

She was going to die of boredom.

Where were her friends when she needed them to save her from this brainless staring of doing absolutely nothing? Chandra sighs, tapping a finger on the table. Supposedly, she was going to meet up with Alessa and Gabi to head out for some shopping. But sadly, both girls got distracted.

By their boyfriends.

"Chandra?"

Her eyes landed on the voice that had call her name.

Her beautiful Italian boyfriend had been watching her from the doorway. She looked bored by her eyes flicker with annoyance. He knew that two of her friends had bail on her for the day. Cherami at the moment was busy with Oliver in the kitchen.

"Oh hey..."

Enrique frowns, not pleased how she greeted him. The frown turns into a pout, with her back to staring out the window.

"You know...Cherami is in the kitchen," Enrique walks over, hands in his pockets, "you could go and see if she wants to do anything."

"Rather not," Chandra huffs, "wouldn't want to take her away from her precious boyfriend."

"Hey now," Enrique kneels down next to her chair, "how do you think they feel when they want to do something and you get distracted by me."

"You're just a distraction," Chandra laughs at his facial expression, "a good one at that. But I see what you mean. Just being pouty and bitchy."

"Well stop it," he smirks, "or else I'll have to make you smile."

Chandra stares at the Italian, smiling now. It was at their first tournament that she had met Enrique Giancarlo. Alessa had decided to take them all there to meet up with her childhood friend Johnny. The two had got into a dispute over the guys themselves until Johnny had pulled Alessa away from her. Enrique was the one that had pull her away, though she was still kicking and squirming.

The day, she instantly felt something for him when she had turn to look at him, yelling how he couldn't touch her.

She saw his blue eyes and was hooked.

The first out of the four of them was Alessa. The girl finally found her nerve and confess to her Scot. Gabrielle had found a romantic relationship in Robert of all people. But she was perfect for him, which didn't cause any alarm except that it bother Alessa to no end. Cherami recently just found it that she was in love with Oliver. Somewhere between Alessa and Gabrielle finding love, Chandra found hers with Enrique.

It had taken the Italian playboy some time to find his way into her heart.

He had gone all the extra steps just to impress her, to prove to her that he could be with her. Chandra had been hurt before, not wanting to get into another serious relationship. The last one broke her, causing her to still want romance but fearing it.

At first she thought all Enrique wanted was her body. She gave him one hell of a fight until the night after the Majestics had taken them to some party, he kiss under clear night sky in Rome. It wasn't planned.

Enrique had looked majorly annoyed with her, while she tried to stomp away wearing heels and a dress before grabbing her and kissing her brainless. She had reacted to the kiss. Something she didn't want to do then but now...Chandra was glad that she reacted.

"What are you thinking about?" Enrique taps a finger to her nose, getting her attention.

"Thinking...about you."

"As it should be," his smile turns cocky.

"I mean," Chandra blushes, "about how you pursued me and kept turning you down. Until that night in Rome, you looked like you were about to strangle me yet you kiss me."

"I would never harm a woman," Enrique recalls that night, "yet you were driving me insane, good and bad. That's all I thought is if I just kiss you and make you shut up, you would find that...maybe you could give me a chance then."

"I did," her fingers grab his, "still do."

"_Ti amo, _Chandra," Enrique gets off his knees, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. Her eyes close, releasing his hands so she could comb her fingers through his hair. She love how experience he was yet kiss her like it was always the first time.

"Mmm...love...you...too." She says between pecks, kissing and nipping playfully at his lips.

His hands grip the sides of the chair, leaning more into the kiss. She was being playful now. Enrique like that she was playful when they were intimate. To him, loving her was turning her on without necessarily being overly romantic. He wasn't Oliver, with his suave way of completely seducing a woman or like Johnny with Alessa and their need for something rough and heavy.

No, with him, he liked to play.

"You're teasing me," he whispers, nipping back.

"Mmm...you know me, I like to play."

"Of course you do," He tugs her out of the chair, into his arms, "and I love playing with you."

Chandra giggles, burying her face into his shoulder. Enrique laughs, moving her so he could capture her lips again. They were so soft as his tongue traces them. Her mouth opens so he could taste the inside of her mouth. Chandra moans, letting him taste her.

His hands busy themselves, touching and feeling.

She had a nice body.

A nice body that he couldn't keep his hands off the moment he touch it.

"Mmm..." she touches his cheek, "you're very...touchy today."

"Hmmm...I can't help myself. You have a great body."

His hands drift down her shoulders, down her arms before making their way back up her sides. Chandra lets him touch her despite her clothes being a barrier. He always found a way to touch her in ways that made her shiver. His hands brush against her chest, casually feeling. He squeezes, gently causing her to let out a breathy moan. Fingers snake around the hem of her shirt, touching the expose skin there.

"Absolutely beautiful," Enrique kisses her nose, "_Assolutamente bella_."

"Always charming me in English and Italian," Chandra chuckles, trying to pull away from him.

"Oh no you don't," Enrique smirks, "I'm not done playing."

"Hmm...well I'm getting bored again," she grins, smirking at him, "this game isn't fun anymore."

"Ah I see," Enrique starts to walk towards her with Chandra backing away. It wasn't that she was scared. She just love to play. Playing was the fun part about her relationship with Enrique. She never got bored.

"Must I have to chase you?" Chandra turns the corner with him coming after her slowly, with a flirty smile and teasing blue eyes.

"If you must, gladiator," she whispers, "catch me if you can."

Enrique growls with her letting out a squeak and a giggle. The couple run down the hallway, turning towards the open door that lead straight to the pool house. It was a long hallways that people could use when it was winter time. She makes it through the door, trying to close it. But she made herself not get it in time as Enrique's hand grabs it.

"Uh uh, you naughty Canadian," he walks in as Chandra's back is up against the wall.

"Oh?" Chandra smiles, "and what must you do to punish me, you sexy Italian?"

"Not going to punish you," His hands on either side of her head, "just play another game."

"And what game would that be?" Chandra felt his breath on her cheek.

His answer was his lips crushing hers. Her hands grab his shoulders, tugging him closer. Enrique couldn't help but devour her mouth. He grabs her hips, picking her up so that he was holding her. Her back hits the wall as his lips leave her swollen lips to her neck. He nibbles, sending her to throaty breaths as her hands pull at his hair.

Enrique pulls away to set her down before his hands go under her shirt.

"Let's see..." he slowly tugs it upward before completely taking it off of her, "I took a piece of clothing off. Now it's your turn."

Chandra stands there in nothing but a lacy red bra and her pants before her hands touch his sides, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Her fingers tickle his sides before making their way to the front of his shirt. Smart, quick hands flip open the buttons, revealing his tone chest.

"Mmm..." she murmurs against his mouth.

His shirt drifts to the floor, leaving her room to leave kisses down his chest. Enrique lets her as his hands drift across her back.

"Uh uh," Chandra pulls away, grabbing his arms, "not yet."

"Oh really?" eyebrow is raised but he's grinning causing her to evade him once he tries to grab her.

"I always catch you, _bella_." Enrique goes after her down further at the end of the hallway before tackling her to the wall. Chandra squirms in his arms, giggling before resting her dark eyes on him.

"May I?" Enrique slips his hands behind her back, unhooking her bra. He slowly pushes down one strap and then the other before pulling the bra off her body slowly. His eyes look down, "you're always beautiful, with or without clothes on."

"You just prefer without," Chandra shivers as he touches her, softly caressing.

"Most days," he lowers his mouth to her collar bone before going lower. She gasps, gripping his shoulders. He was just using his hands but his tongue. She liked it when he use her tongue. This wasn't the fast way he would usually do it. He was taking his time, slowly teasing her into beautiful nothing.

Her legs nearly give out.

"Uh uh," Enrique shakes his finger at her, "you can't turn boneless yet. I haven't even taking off your pants."

"How about if I take yours off instead?" Her voice was breathy as her hands busy themselves with his belt. His pants drop to the floor, with him stepping out of them. His eyes never left hers. She pulls him back to her.

Enrique smirks at her, "are you happy now that you got to-"

His voice leaves him as his eyes widen. Enrique's breath came out in gasps as Chandra continues to smirk. Her hands knew just where to grab. She knew how to massage and touch. His body was trembling against hers as he lowers his face into her neck.

"Chandra," Enrique mumbles into the crook of her neck.

"Of all the women in your life, I'm the only one who can make you loose your cool," as her hands are busy, she kisses his shoulder, "I know how to make you bend...and I like that. I make you weak."

"Only you," he groans, trying to find his footing again. He couldn't move due to that sensations she was giving with her hands busy touching and massaging. Enrique felt himself breaking. It was terrible yet arousing at the same time.

"Yes...only me." she lets go, hearing him let out a breath.

Enrique kisses her, "your hands are gifted."

"Always will be."

"Hmm, now it's my turn." His fingers flick open the button on her pants before slowly unzipping. His hand moves in, down, and up. Chandra grabs a hold of his shoulders, not looking away at him. Her eyes were starting cloud up.

"_Lascia che ti guarda_" Enrique moves with her, "_Lasciatemi guardare si rompe da diporto_."

Her eyes roll back as she floats to the top then crashes. Her legs give out, feeling like jelly. Enrique picks her up on her feet. He removes his hand, kissing her gently.

"You're driving me mad."

"I like that I do."

"Just keep your hands on me," she moans, "just...I..."

"Ask me," Enrique holds her, "ask me, Chandra."

"Take me somewhere and take me hard," she grits her teeth, "before I drag you down now and..._bang il cervello_."

Blue eyes widen at the last part. Enrique didn't need to ask her again as he halfway carries through the door into the pool house. He finds a pile of towels nearby, throwing down for some cushion. Enrique slowly lowers her, with her taking his mouth to her own.

"One moment," he whispers before leaving her for a second.

He comes back, with her lying there like she was about to convulse or explode. Chandra sits up, tugging him down. She takes the packet out of his hands. She pushes him down before Chandra pulls his underwear off. Enrique lets out a small gasp from the sudden chill before her hands work some warmth back.

The moment she pulled her hands away, his hands became busy.

He touch almost every inch of her.

"I want to touch you before I take you," he kisses her neck, "I want to enjoy this soft, beautiful thing you have before I make love to you."

"You always do," Chandra pulls him close so she could look at his face, "I love you."

"I love you too," Enrique gives her a gentle kiss, " _Ti amerò sempre_."

Those words make tears come to her eyes as he takes her. It was hard and fast or completely mind breaking. It was mind numbing. She felt like she was floating this time as he takes over and over again, making her feel the love that he had burning for her. He was always gentle with her, only once or twice he was a little rough.

Those times he felt guilty about putting marks on her due to the intense passion.

He would want to take her to a bed but when it was just the two of them, no place matter.

A public place was too trashy but any place in the manor was just fine.

As long as Chandra was there, that's all that matter to him.

Enrique takes her over the final crest before she shudders, floating back down to Earth from the heaven that he just took her too. He slowly lowers down to her, placing a warm kiss on her lips.

"How was it?" He pulls out of her, lying next to her while she stares ahead with that dreamy look on her face.

"That was incredible."

"Mind blowing?"

"Mind numbing," Chandra turns over, scooting close to him, "I felt like I was floating...flying. I felt my body melt into liquid. It was delightful."

"Good," he touches her cheek, "I would have gave it to you in a nice, soft bed but you didn't seem to mind the pool house."

"Makes every time I come in here more exciting," she grins, "will really confuse my friends when I suddenly start to grin."

"Of course," Enrique smirks, "makes memories."

"Wonderful memories," Chandra kisses his neck, "next time...it's going to be at your home...on the table."

"T-table?" Enrique blinks, looking at her oddly.

"Not just any table," she smirks, "the table that has been in your family for centuries. I never done it on over 600 year old oak table before."

"Is it because you are kinky or to just a way to poke at my mother for not liking you?"

"Both," she giggles as he chuckles.

"That game was fun," she cuddles close.

"It was fun," Enrique smiles down at the woman in his arms.

It was a very fun game to play.


End file.
